Slow Burn
by osnapitzarisya
Summary: Clove writes Cato a letter and gives it to him when she is at death's door. Whatever could be in that letter?


"Cato!" screeches the helpless small girl. She was dangling from the ground, a huge boy was holding her. She noticed that he was also holding a rock in his hand. She was about to meet her death. "Cato!"

"Clove!" The boy who she called for answered. He was running towards the Cornucopia, in hope to save her. "Clove!"

During that same moment, the huge boy knocked her temple with the rock. The boy drops the small girl on the ground. She was a goner, but she still has a little of life in her. She breathes rapidly and gives out a low moan.

Clove could see two figures in front of her. She knew they were Thresh, the huge boy and the girl she almost killed. _Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. _She hated Katniss, she really did. She was about to kill her then the huge boy showed up. Clove heard them talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She wanted Thresh to kill Katniss, she really did.

Nothing happened. "Clove!" she hears her name. It was Cato, her District partner.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," the huge boy, Thresh said.

Both Thresh and Katniss fleed into the woods, in different directions. Then, she could feel the warmth of someone, someone who she deared. "Caaaaatooooo," she screeched.

"Stay with me, Clove, just stay with me," he said with a sob.

"R-r-r-r-read t-t-t-this," she stuttered. She took out a piece of paper from her jacket. Cato gave her a confused look and he took the paper. Then, continued crying. "Don't cryyyyyyy," she said in an old woman's voice. She touched his face. Cato touched her hand.

"I belieeeeeeeeve in you," she muttered her last words. Her eyes were closed.

"Clove!" Cato screamed. "CLOVE!"

The cannon boomed,.

He cried more. He kicked stones and screamed. Then, he kneeled down to Clove's body. Then, he took deep breaths and remembered the piece of paper Clove gave to him. He opened the paper and read the letter, in Clove's voice, by heart.

_Dear Cato, _

_If I ever die in the Games, I would most likely give this to you. I just want to let you know it was none of your fault. That it was just me. You know how I am, independent, scared and determined. I would say the same for you. _

_I want to say that, I adored you since I first met you. Remember? When you saved me from Harmen Thorn when he tried to seduce me. Then you knocked him out. I remember how nice your arm was nice wrapped around my shoulder that we got to my house, you kissed my forehead. I still remember the words you said, "I will make sure no one hurts you."_

_After you left, the first autumn leaf fell on the ground. By that, you gave me hope._

_Remember how we used to paint portraits of one another on my verandah? Remember when we were in the choir together? Remember how we would always comfort each other before every reaping began? Remember at training school, I pinned you down and almost cut your face? Remember when we would always push each other on the tire swing? Remember our first sunset together? Remember our song? Do you remember all of that?_

He did, he did remember. The song they wrote together was always sung when they were in despair, when they were happy, any time. Cato held back his feelings and continued reading.

_And….do you remember our first kiss? That one night, I dared you to kiss someone you really cared about. You took the challenge like you were a pro. Then, months passed and it was winter. You asked me to go to our place, Purberry Hill, we named it ourselves. I loved cats and you loved berries. Thus, the name was you told me that, I ran up the hill to see you and your guitar. You sung me a wonderful song, I still remember it. _

_You're my cover-covergirl!_

_Oh, I do love it. After the song was over, you pressed your lips against mine as the sun kiss felt….magical. Your lips against mine, feeling the warmth of each , you pulled away. You whispered the same words to me,_

"_I will make sure no one hurts you."_

_Then, you left. Weeks pass, and you haven't been talking to , I realised you had a girl wrapped around your arm. My heart shattered into a million pieces, was I just some girl to you? 'I am your __friend__!' I thought. Then, I realise, I really __**was**__ just your friend._

_Years pass, and the reaping of the 74__th__ Hunger Games began._

"_Clove Clarson."_

_Everyone looked at me as I went up to the stage. When the Capitol lady asked for volunteers, no one did volunteer. I felt ready to kill, ready to win, ready to prove everyone that I'm not a weakling. _

_The boys were up, I familiar name was said, a shock of horror spread through my whole body._

"_Harmen Thorn."_

_I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I panicked. But, then I looked at you, I saw that in your eyes, that you are ready to kill, ready to make a move. Then, it happened, you volunteered for him. I knew deep down, you still cared for me. Then I realised, I was going to have to kill you we got to the train, I locked myself in my room, to cry and blubber. When I calmed down, I wrote you this very letter._

_The main reason this letter was written because…..of three words._

_**I LOVE YOU.**_

_I love you no matter what. Even if I was not allowed to love you I would still do. I hope you feel the same. _

_Love,_

_Clove._

After he read that letter, he started breaking down into tears. He finally realised that he loved her too.

"I will make sure no one hurts you," he whispered and broke down again. He failed that promise, he failed. All he could do was gently pressing his lips on hers. He felt nothing. There was no warmth of the small cheerful girl he knew back in District 2. She was gone. Forever.

Cato rised and slowly walked away and hid in the bushes. He saw the hovercraft take her away.

"She's an angel," he whispered.

Cato finally got his strength back, his power, coming back to him. This was no longer a silly game. He put his game face on.

"No more Mr Nice Guy."

For he had to win, not just for his family and friends but for Clove, the girl he loved.


End file.
